Erik's Embrace
by Christa McGinn
Summary: EC. Just a one-shot about Erik finally taking Christine when Raoul DIDN'T rescue her. Warning: Non-Con, strong sexual content. The phantom is a mix between Webber/Leroux/Movie...so... there.


1 His grip was hurting me. I could feel my hand turning blue from how hard his bruising hold had become on my wrist. I couldn't escape. I knew that, but I just hoped Raoul would not try to play the hero. Erik would kill him. Kill him without a second thought. I know that Raoul thinks he's my white knight in shining armor, but there are times when trying to save the damsel in distress just isn't the intelligent thing to do. This was one of those times. I could see the Punjab lasso peek out of his sleeve and prayed to heaven that the Vicomte would leave it be. I know he loves me, and I love him, but some things just can't be stopped. This madman leading me into oblivion is one unstoppable murderer. He won't stop. He can't stop, for his sick mind won't let him. Part of me can't blame him, after all, a man as genius as Erik is usually mentally ill as well. If me staying with him means that I save a few lives, then I will happily be his slave forever. How bad could it really be? I know I might never see the sun or any other person, but I know he would give me anything my heart desired, and the shock of his awful face was wearing off. I could do this, and I would. He was talking to me, in that beautiful voice of his,

"Down we go to the dungeon of my dark despair, down we plunge to the prison of my mind. Down that path into darkness deep as hell!"

It truly did feel like hell, and Christine couldn't help but let some tears escape as she thought of Raoul and the pain he would go through. She would be fine. There was no reason to despair over something that couldn't be helped. She would give her life for Raoul, and with the phantom, that is exactly what she must do. Taking a deep breath and resigned herself to her new fate. Time healed everything...right? Raoul would find a wonderful and more suitable life for his noble title, and Christine would learn to live beneath ground. There was no denying that Erik was criminally insane, but he would never harm her...at least she hoped.

"Why you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place. Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my repulsive face!"

Christine knew that his life had been unfair, but he was taking it out on innocent people. The anger in his voice raised hers as well, and the resignment to her future was forgotten as she fought against him.

"Hounded down by everyone, no compassion anywhere...Christine...Christine...why?"

This was the final straw. He was playing the victim when she had not done anything!

"Your face holds no horror for me now...it's in your soul that the true distortion lies..."

He then ripped off the skirt that she had worn for "Don Juan Triumphant" and grabbed a nearby sword from his eclectic walls and tore her corset from her body. Miraculously, he did not cut her at all with the sharp blade. He truly did amaze her sometimes. Keeping a firm hold on her wrist, he moved and retrieved the wedding dress she had seen moments before fainting on her first descent into his realm. As if he had been doing this for years (and for all she knew, he might have), he dressed her in the gown with surprising speed. Lacing up the corset, he let go of her wrist, as he knew that she could go nowhere with him holding the strings to her outfit. Still, she struggled and made it as hard for him as she could. She was beginning to run out of breath though, and this caused her to pause in her efforts for a bit. Rubbing the wrist which was red and already turning a bit purple, she shook her hand and allowed the blood to flow back in the extremities. After the tingling was fading, she realized that he was finished and had released her to get the veil. She used this as a pathetic attempt to run, but she knew it was futile.

Christine didn't have a second to think before he was on her. He circled her wrists and held them behind her back as he stood almost a foot above her with his thighs pressed against her bustle. She fought like a hellcat with all her strength. Necessity breeds muscle...or something like that...and her legs kicked out randomly at him in any direction. She wouldn't go down without a fight. If he had in mind what she assumed he did (as he was a man), her fear rose as he held her more tightly. She was obviously still a virgin, and she didn't want her first time to be like this. She had assumed that he would force her to be his charade of a wife, but she hadn't planned on the actual consummation tonight. She looked out towards the lake and wished for a moment that Raoul would come. As soon as she thought it, she kicked herself mentally. Hadn't she just decided that it was better for him to stay above and her to stay with Erik? Yes. Yes, she had, and she would not go back on that decision. Still, though, Erik could wait a few days...or weeks...or years...to bed her.

"Christine... Do not think for one moment that you can best me. I may love you, but God's teeth woman, I will defend myself. And I am much larger than you my dove." As he said this breathily into her ear, he reminded her of his size by moving his hips closer to her back with a distinct bulge there.

"I will never give myself willingly to you..." She spat as she fought to maintain some control.

"Oh really? Well, we'll see about that." he said as he turned her around in his embrace and was inches from her tempting mouth. She was angry, and this inflamed him even more. He realized that he had dressed her for nothing, as he had to have her right now. The dress would come off, and he might not get it off without ripping it in haste. He looked into her blue eyes with his own golden ones and held her wrists with one hand while the other moved around to cup her cheek. He traced the curve of her pink cheekbone, her delicate ear, her arched eyebrows and even down her button nose. He took his index finger and traced her full but small bottom lip and then descended his own mouth to hers. She shut her lips tight and tried to move away, but his hand held her in place. This hand moved to cup the back of her head and moved through her auburn curls with reckless abandon. He moved his lips slowly and traced her own with his tongue. He could tell she was relaxing as he massaged her scalp, and he used this opportunity to move his hand lower and cup her round buttocks. He kneaded and soothed there before moving to the top of her dress and beginning to unbutton the wedding dress he forced on her. She gasped as she felt his cold hand slip in against the bare flesh of her back. He took her mouth with his tongue when she made the mistake of this gasp, and explored heaven with all the patience in the world. As much as she tried to resist him, she couldn't help the warm tingling she felt all the way to her toes at the contact between their tongues. Once he found her small pink one, he moaned into her mouth as his erection grew even harder. He released her wrists, and was relieved when she was too preoccupied to fight him now. With his left hand he unbuttoned the rest of her gown and slipped it off before lifting her out of the puddle of fabric. She didn't seem to notice as her head was swimming with the sensation of intimacy. He carried her to the edge of the swan bed and set her down before separating himself from her. She looked at him with her curls all tousled and her face flushed, and he thought that she had never looked more beautiful. She was just asking to be ravished, and ravish her he would. He walked towards her before removing his cape and shirt. She started to come to her senses and backed away, but he caught her first and in his hypnotizing voice, soothed her with a song. She relaxed against his bare chest, and he continued to undress her. He unlaced her corset and let it fall to the floor. Next, he removed her pantelets and stockings before lifting her chemise. Once she was gloriously nude, he kicked the pile of clothing away with his boot and stared. She was breathtaking. Her curls fell to mid back and her eyes looked glazed up at his. Her breasts were round and perfect. Not overly large, but definitely larger than most girls her age. A good handful each, for Erik's large hands. Her stomach slightly rounded but slim, reminding him that he would fill her with his seed tonight and every night until she grew with his child. Her hips flared beautifully to full thighs and shapely calves. Her tiny feet ended the ensemble and her triangle of curls... Well, that was something too wonderful to mention. He moved to the back of her and adored the way her smooth back curved into a beautifully rounded buttocks. When he moved around back front, he removed his boots and socks and slowly pushed her back until she lay down on the bed. He couldn't believe this was actually going to happen. Yes, he might have used his voice to hypnotize her a bit, but there was no mistaking the raw desire he still saw there. He moved on top of her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Christine..." he whispered, "You are so beautiful... I want you so badly." He moved his hips against her to let her feel the extent of his want. She slightly whimpered. Raoul was forgotten as her senses were overwhelmed with lust she had never felt before. How could her view towards Erik change so rapidly?

"I'm scared Erik... I've never done this before." she said in a small sweet voice. God, he could listen to that voice for the rest of his life and still be aroused.

"Sshh... darling, I know. I'll teach you." with the deformity of his face, Erik had never had a woman willingly go to bed with him, but he had perfected his skills as a lover throughout the best brothels in all of Paris. He was confident he could please her.

He kissed her slowly on the mouth as he deepened the kiss. He massaged one breast and then the other before kissing her neck, her collarbone and then her beautiful mounds. At first he just suckled and licked around the nipple, but without warning he took one pink nub into his mouth and pulled hard. Christine's back arched off the bed and she moaned loudly. This excited the Phantom to no end. He suckled the other one and then kissed his way down her belly before situating himself between her thighs. She was breathing heavily and nearly jumped out of her skin when he blew on the hot center of her desire. This was unlike anything she had ever felt, and it was amazing. She never wanted him to stop. All thoughts of fighting were gone as he kissed up her inner thighs and smiled before devouring her core. She screamed with abandon and tears nearly came to her eyes.

"Oh god... Erik!" she yelled before reaching her first orgasm produced by something besides her own fingers. Once she was done trembling Erik moved above her and kissed her. Making her taste her own juices and moving his fingers to her womanhood.

"Christine, I do believe you desire me. You are so damp... and hot. Would you like for me to amend that?"

She whimpered and looked into his eyes. She nodded.

"I didn't hear you Angel, tell me what you want?"

He moved his finger around her clitoris while she stayed silent. He whispered in her ear.

"Do you want... me?" and at this he thrust one finger inside her. She gasped and yelled,

"YES! ERIK! I want YOU!"

This was all he needed before divesting of his pants and positioning himself at her entrance. Pre-cum was already starting to ooze out of his head, and he thought he would lose himself right there at the first touch of his member to her dripping entrance.

"My love, this will hurt... But I will be as gentle as I can." he said before kissing her forehead and thrusting quickly and totally into her waiting sheath. It was heaven! He felt like she might swallow him up with how tight she was. He could hear her yelp of pain, and he knew she was a virgin, but there were no words to describe the bliss he felt. He kissed her quickly and kissed away her tears of pain before moving slowly. He gently moved in and out before it became too much for him. He sped up. Surprisingly, the pain began to ease as he went on and Christine started to feel a pain that was almost pleasurable. She was enjoying this! She began to move with him and he moaned when he felt her shyly help in his quest. He pounded into her harder and harder until they were both sweating and moaning in pleasure. He looked into her eyes and put his index finger between them to stimulate her pleasure nub and watch her close her eyes in pure bliss. Soon, she was panting.

"Oh... Erik... I'm... I'm..." and at that she screamed his name as loud as she could before her walls clamped down on his rod and he hit his own peak. He grunted her name and closed his eyes before taking one last thrust and moaning as his seed spilled into her womb. He thought it would go on forever, her spasms milked him of every last drop before he collapsed on top of her. They were both breathing so hard he thought they would hyperventilate, but he rolled over with her on top of him while still connected, and kissed her.

In this moment, he vowed to do everything in his power to make her happy, and he would make love to her every night. He silently prayed to God to thank him for allowing him this angel he obviously did not deserve.

As Christine's breathing evened out and her mouth parted slightly in her sleep, Erik cried himself to his own slumber while in complete bliss for the first time in his entire life.


End file.
